What came to be
by sarah scarletxX
Summary: A sequel to "A Christmas to remember." Will have Jerza and their daughter. Also this will imply other couples, as well have an arc. This is not a Christmas fanfict. Anways, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

**With the winter break I thought i'd actually have one, boy was I wrong! It's been quite busy, but i'll try to catch up.**

**As you can see this story will be a sequel of "A Christmas to remember." I came to mind to make one and some requested it, so here it is!**

**This will contain jerza and will have their daughter, this will also imply other couples and as well with a new arc. This will not be a Christmas one since it's not exactly Christmas anymore, but I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to the great Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Erza's pov:**

Today started out normal. I enter the guild to see Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel fighting about pointless things for no reason, causing panic in the guild. Levy and Wendy seemed to be hiding somewhere for safety, Juvia is cheering on for her Gray-sama, and everyone else just watched. I was about to go up to the fighting idiots until I felt a familiar figure come up to me. Jellal put his hand on my shoulder shaking his head, no. I turn my gaze towards him while he still had his hand on my shoulder, the other securely holding our daughter, Kira. I stood there rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"I thought we agreed on that we wouldn't encourage Kira." he smirked knowing that he was making the situation worse for me. I huffed and started to stomp away from him. That's until something lightly yanked on my skirt. I look down to see a small girl with short pinkish hair, and she gave me a wide smile. It was Layla, one of the twins that belongs to Natsu and Lucy. I smiled back at her, while she was jumping energetically. She stopped jumping, she had excitement showing all over her face. "Guess what aunt Erza?" I raised my eyebrow in an expression of questioning. she caught the expression and went on. "Papa is taking me and Igneel to our first job!" I chuckled on the thought while dramatically sweatdropping. Natsu...twins...on a job...**ALONE. **Surley Lucy will kill Natsu later. That makes me wonder, where is Lucy?

I got interupted with my thoughts when a young boy with spiked blonde hair come towards me and Layla. He was the twin brother of Layla. "Did you tell her layla?" Igneel seemed just as excided as Layla. I nodded yes to him. Igneel threw his fist in the air. "I can't wait!" The tiwns went off somewhere else, bragging to everyone about their first job. I decided to go up to the idiots, seems like they're finished with the pointless fighting, maybe Jellal took care of it peacefully. "Oi Erza, when did you get here?" Natsu asked nervously, hoping I haven't noticed them fighting. Gajeel was scowling at Natsu."Well obviously she came with Jellal dumbass." Natsu took that response rather offensively and the pointless fighting came to action again. "Oh yeah, wanna fight bastard?!" Natsu and Gajeel bashed their heads together scowling at eachother, prepared to fight again. I couldn't take it anymore and I gave them their taste of medicine. "Enough!" I yell giving them a glare. They both huged eachother saying best of friends. Gajeel and Natsu finally serperated and it came to peace.

"Hey Natsu, where's Lucy? Haven't seen her all day." Natsu scratched his head while having a deep thought. A few minutes later his eyes grow wide remembering. "Oh yeah, she said she would come by later, I think she's doing house work or something like that."

I nodded understanding. Igneel and Layla come running up to Natsu. "Hey pop's, are we going to the job?" Igneel asked impatiently. Natsu gave him a toothy grin replying, "Of course!" All I could do was hope for the best since Natsu wasn't much help. Natsu and the twins got ready and said bye to everyone.

* * *

**Normal pov:**

After Natsu and his twins left, Erza decided to go up to the small bar sitting on a stool, getting Marijane's attention. Erza asked for the usual, a stawrberry cake. Mira nodded politely entering the small kitchen, returning with a piece of a starwberry cake on a small plate that Erza admired. Mira handed it to her and she gladly accepted it immediately scarfing down the cake. Erza looked at the empty plate sighing from the sweet taste of her beloved cake.

Erza remained to where she was,closing her eyes and relaxing a bit, in which she hardly had a chance to have that for since she was the well-known worrior of fairy tail, the "Titania."

Mira was cleaning the bar, she stopped what she was doing tapping her finger on Erza's shoulder. Erza opened her eyes and sighed, hating to leave the peace. she faces Mira, smiling wide towards her. "I forgot to tell you, Jellal informed me to tell you that hes outside the guild with Laxus, watching Kira and Jason play." Mira had an expression that was well-known to Erza, the matchmaker is back. "Don't you think Kira and Jason would be an adorable couple when their older?" Mira's eyes were wide hinted with her devious plans on how to get them together, already. Erza chuckled at Mira's cazy matchmaking abilities and the thought of her daughter dating the son of Laxus and Mira's. Erza sighed at the thought of her daughter already at the age of four, she couldn't believe how fast it all went by.

Mira cut her thoughts tapping on her shoulder again. her expression changed into confusion. she placed a finger to her cheek, thinking rather hard. "Have you seen Lucy at all today?" Erza had the same expression as Mira. "Natsu told me she was busy with house work and would come by later. I think she'd be hear by now." Mira's face changed, worried. "Well, I hope she's doing alright." Erza nodded agreeing.

* * *

**back to Erza's pov:**

Mira continued with her cleaning while she talked about Kira and Jason again. I was about to reply to Mira about that until the doors are pushed opened fiercely. It was Jellal and Laxus. their facial expressions showed madness and horror. seeing that on jellal's face didn't settle well on me either. "Jellal, is everything alright?" I asked. he was speechless, just standind there his hands clenching. Jellal lowered his head with shame. Finally Laxus decided to cut the silent atmosphere. "Jason, Kira, and Lucy are missing, we watched kira and Jason play, but suddenly we feel dark magic and with a blink of an eye their gone. We find out later that Lucy has disappeared as well. I believe their in trouble." He breathed worriedly.

From that response I had emotions racing throughout my body, my heart racing in rage. Mira's eyes were wide her body trembling, speechless. Not moving one bit. I turn my gaze towards Jellal, I shake my head disbelievingly. Tears wanting to fall. I fall into Jellal's arms, and he holds me for comfort. "please tell me this is all a dream." I breathe weakly. His face saddend just holding me in a tighter embrace. This was a nightmare to me, but was sadly real.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed this so far. r&amp;r please! Ugh I hate sounding forceful, you don't have to but it helps me out. Anyways, i'll update the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your documen

Hey i'm back for another chapter!

I'm sorry if this chapter is not your interest, i'm pretty sick right now and can't really think popularly. But, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

disclaimer: Well, i'm honestly tired of putting this down, it's on the previous chapter. :)

Lucy opens her eyes to an unsettling atmosphere. She takes in her surroundings. Her eyebrows twich in confusion. "Where am I?" She murmurs to herself. "It looks like i'm in a cell." she thought to herself. Right then Lucy hears small sniffles, she turns around to see a small figure against the wall of the cell. As she got closer she realized it was a young girl crying. Right beside the girl showed another figure unconscious. Lucy's eyes grow wide reconising the girl. It was Kira. Lucy crouched down beside her and wrapped her arms around Kira's small figure. She sobbed on lucy's shoulder her body shakend with fear. Lucy shhed and cooed her. "Everything is alright, I wont let anything bad happen to you, I promise." she whispered, assuring her with a bright smile.

Lucy glanced down at the unconscious child beside Kira, realizing it was a light haired boy, Jason. Lucy turned her gaze back to Kira. her crying seemed to be calmed now. "Tell me Kira, do you know what happend?" she asked softly. Kira looked down to the ground, shakend again. "I think an evil wizard took us." she anwsered quietly. "Don't worry, the rest of fairy tail will come for our help, and i'm right here for you to, Kira." She smiled at the comment and felt relieved to feel safe.

"I wonder why they want us?" Lucy thought to her self. Her thoughts got interupted when she heared muffled sounds. she glanced at the small hall outside the cell. She made out loud footsteps as it got closer to the cell they were located in. Finally Lucy felt powerful dark magic as a figure came up to the cell. The dark mage was a man, quite frightening. The dark mage grew a wicked smile. "Well hello there, I been wanting to capture you for the longest of time, Mrs. Lucy Dragneel." The man laughed darkly. Lucy glared at him. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Lucy saw the dark mage amused by this. "That Mrs. lucy, is a mystery. But your not the only one I'm looking for." He smirked at her, giving Lucy the creeps.

Kira was shaking in Lucy's arms again. Lucy faced her and frowned. "It's alright." she whispered. She let go of Kira making sure she was safe behinde her. She then made her way up to the front of the cell face to face with the dark mage. "I don't see why you would bother to mess with innocent children that's not involved in this, what is your plans?" She glared at him. she was scared to go near the powerful dark mage but she had to protect Kira and Jason. She'd do anything to keep them safe.

The dark mage opened the cell and entered the cell. He licked his lips and stared at Lucy dangerously. "Now Mrs. Lucy, if you were smart enough you wouldn't of pissed me off." He glared at Kira, making her eyes grow wide and her body to stiffen up. He passed Lucy and made his way over to Kira. "Don't you dare touch her!" Lucy hissed, slapping the mage on the face. The dark mage grew mad. He cassed a dark spell and it hit Lucy making her screech in pain and unconscious. The dark mage roughly grabbed Kira by the rist. "Your comming with me, pest." He hissed. Kira screamed for help but nothing came to save her. The dark wizard esacped the cell with Kira. "You wont be alive for long little pest."

An hour later:

Lucy woke up. She looks at her rist noticing them bunnched up together, and she figure it was the substance she experienced before when she was at edolas, which means she can't use her magic. She sighed and slowly sat up and she quickly remembers the event that happened not so long ago. She looks around worriedly. "Kira where are you? Please tell me your hear and safe!"

No anwser.

she palced her hands on her forehead. "He took her." she hissed softly. Right beside her she noticed Jason was shifting. He made a few muffled sounds then opened his eyes in fear. His breathing was rapid and his heart was racing. Lucy came to his side to make sure he was okay. He blinked a few times in confusion then found Lucy right by him. Lucy was relieved that he wasn't in tears, but she knew that he had an huge amount of fear. "Where are we, and where's Kira?" Lucy frowned, she was ashamed of herself to not be able to protect Kira. She didn't know how to explain this to him. "We got captured by an evil wizard. Kira was with us, but I didn't get the chance to protect her. They used magic and knocked me out, and they took her." Jason was shocked about this, but gained a little strength for Lucy. "We can get her back, I beleive that you can get her back aunt Lucy." Lucy grew a smile.

"Thanks Jason, your right. Lets get her back, but we have to hurry though, no telling what she may be facing right now."

Jason nodded understanding the situation.

Back to the guild:

"As I been informed a few of our comrades are in trouble, believed to be dangerously kidnaped by an huge amount of dark magic, we need all the help we can get to get them back. But first we need to know where they're located and the source of the magic the dark mage carries. Also, we would need to make sure it's only this dark mage we are facing. " Stated master Makarov to everyone in the whole guild.

"Warren, maybe you can try to contact Lucy so we can get better information." Informed Erza. "Yeah once we find out, then we can beat up those losers." Natsu shouted. As soon as he heard that Lucy was taken by a dark mage he immediately came back, luckily Natsu and the twins haven't distroyed the town the job was located at. "Slow down there Natsu, I have decided to give everyone something to do and how to solve this case." master Makarov declared while glaring at Natsu.

"I want half to stay here and half go to the located area, but until Warren gets information we'll wait. I want everyone for now to stay safe and look out for anything dangerous, be ready for anything." Makarov stated serious.

That's the end for this chapter, i'll update soon. Untill then enjoy the rest of your holliday!

t here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there, i'm back again. And yeah it's been a while i'm sorry, but I been sick, as I put down on the last chapter. It was horrible. Then, life got in the way. Aside from that, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

**Kira's pov:**

I open my eyes, it's blurry. A few minutes later my eyes can clearly see a dark quiet room. I try to move although I realize I can't adjust due to my hands and feet cuffed against a wall. My head and back is killing me and I haven't had food for so long. "Where am I, and how long have I been here? I still remember getting caught and everything; just don't remember being here." I murmured.

I look around. "It's just empty. No one here, but why?" I thought to myself

A few minutes later the doors to this room opens. It was some girl, not what I expected to see. She came towards me. Her eyes filled with cold. She frowned at me her expression careless. She showed no sign to be friendly

"So your the little pest I heard about." She paused and glared at me."Listen kid, I don't have time for nonsense, so all you have to do is behave and anwser a few questions, if you don't we'll have some problems, understand?"

I scoffed at her. "Why should I help you?" I asked. I was proud to give her a reply like that, which i'm sure pissed her off. she growled at me digging her nails into my arm not loosing her grip one bit and it drew blood. I winced in surprise but kept a straight face.

"You will obey me, refusing to answer will not be allowed inless you want to face pain!" She hissed.

She finally released her nails from my arm and walked towards the middle of the room pacing back and forth but keeping her eyes on me. "So, were looking for someone you may know by the

name, Jellal Fernandes? I mean you have some similarities of him." The women grew a huge smirk.

"What does she want with my father? I wont say a thing. This lady is insane if she thinks i'll tell her anything." I thought to myself.

"No reply? she paused chuckling a bit and came towards me. "I see, I guess you'll have to face the hard way then." She whispered. And before I could think of anything I felt an huge amount of pain throughout my whole body. she had her hand held up from the blast of power she sent me. I glared at her. "I wont say a thing!" I yelled out.

"I have no patience child. If you don't answer me you'll die and later the people you dearly love will die as well!" She yelled angrily.

"Your wrong, Fairy tail, my family, will stop you because they don't give up on a fight,they will win!" I yell back.

She hissed at me and once again I feel more pain throughout my body this time with more force. I couldn't resist it anymore I yelled out in agony tears falling from my eyes. This one lasted longer then the first time she lunched her power towards me.

"After i'm done with you I think i'll be going for your little blonde friend back in the cell, don't worry he wont be the only one i'll go after." she implied darkly.

It finally hit me, I clench my fist. rage settling in. The next thing I knew I send a beam of light towards the women. It hit directly in the face making her hiss in pain. The next thing I realized i'm not cuffed to the wall anymore. I was surprised. I had just used magic.

"I didn't think about getting magical cuffs, thought you were to weak for them but I guess I was wrong. Still, if you think your going to make it alive in this room, your wrong." she smirked and chuckled darkly once more.

* * *

Lucy was just horrified. She could hear Kira's screams from the distance. All she could do at this point was have faith for her.

Lucy still had her worry for Kira, she just wished she could get out of this cell and get Kira back, safe. She turned her gaze towards Jason seeing the same expressions written all over his face as her. Lucy lowered her head hearing muffled sounds, explosions.

"Do you think Kira will be alright?" Jason asked concerned. Lucy lifted her head and starred at him, showing full attention. "I'm not so sure, but we have to have faith. If only I can get these cuffs off and get out of this cell, i'd be able to help her and figure out what's going on." she replied frowning.

Lucy lost her focus when she heard an faint voice. she blinked and looked around. "Did you hear that Jason?" Lucy asked. Jason faced her with confusion shaking his head no. Lucy just shrugged it off until she heard the voice calling out her name. Her eyes widen realizing who was calling for her. Lucy felt relief, her body feeling at ease from the stiffness.

"Warren, is that you?" She asked. Right when Jason heard that he sighed in relief as well. Jason stayed silent trying to process the conversation Lucy was discussing with Warren.

"It's good to hear from you Lucy. Is Kira and Jason with you, and are you guys alright? Warren asked rather quickly trying to get information as quick as he could.

"Jason and I are alright, but Kira is in trouble. We were locked in a cell for a while until some dark mage struck me with magic making me unconcious and took Kira. I'm sorry, I wasn't able to protect her." Lucy answered sighing sadly.

Everyone in the entire guild heard the terrifying news, some lowering the heads towards the ground for the current event happening. Natsu grew anger, hearing a small innocent child being torchered didn't settle on him quite well. Jellal and Erza grew worry for Kira. Erza lowered her head, the information broke her heart. her own daughter torturing . "Kira can't even use magic herself." She thought to herself. Jellal was hurt just as much as Erza.

Erza decided to brake the silence and assure Lucy. "Lucy, it's not your fault. We'll be on our way and get you guys back safe, that I promise." Erza stated.

"Hey Luce. Don't worry we'll defeat those bastards and get her back, nothing can stop us." Natsu commented assuring Lucy.

Lucy was felt comfort for the first time in a while since she got captured.

"Lucy, can you give us any information on where your located?" Warren asked. "Well im currently stuck in a dark cell, i'm afraid that I can't give you more information." Lucy answered back.

Everyone became silent trying to solve this situation. Suddenly Wendy had an idea. "Can't we just sniff for evidence to find them?" She asked shyly referring to every dragon slayer in the entire guild.

"Your right Wendy, good thinking." Erza stated.

"Although, we may still need more information. Lucy, do you remember anything before this occurred?" She asked.

Lucy hummed focusing the last thing she remembered before she ended up in the cell. "Right after I came back from getting errands for the apartment I noticed that it was a mess, I cleaned it right after Natsu left with the twins. That's all I remember." Lucy replied.

"Perfect, were close on getting the location, wait for a little longer Lucy. Becareful. Erza stated. "Yeah, good luck guys!" Lucy commented.

The connection broke and Erza faced everyone getting their attention. "Alright, lets head to Lucy and Natsu's apartment. We'll be look for any signs for evidence of the location. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy, find any scent that may have evidence. Erza instructed.

Everyone did as told looking for evidence to save Lucy, Jason, and kira.

* * *

**End of chapter. I'll have more Jerza comming up soon as well other shippings. If you have any suggestions give me a review, i'll gladly accept them. :)**

**shippings:Jerza (mainly), Nalu, Gruvia, Gale. and Rowen**

**fairy tail manga:Strong feelings for chapter 414**

**Anyways, next chapter will be updated soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there,**

**Wow, it's been way too long than I anticipated , I am horrible. On the bright side since spring break came along I can update more frequently, hopefully. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Kira was kneeling towards the floor panting heavily from exhaust. Her power that she recently discovered drained, loosing strength throughout her body. She struggled to get back up, but her body was refusing to do so. She's been in this room for hours defending herself from getting hit by the dark magic.

Her gaze hit the floor, not daring to look at the infuriating women with yet another element of magic swirling around her hand. Kira awaits for the painful source of magic to impact her, closing her eyes shut tightly. But after a few minutes nothing happens.

She opens her eyes blinking in confusion. She slowly turns her gaze realizing the doors are opened wide revealing a man with a look of horror on his face."What do you want, can't you see i'm busy here?!" The women hollered in annoyance.

The man stood there flinching at the tone of her voice. He gulped. Kira understood his fear for the women, not a bit friendly to anyone, even to a comrade by the looks of it.

"S-sorry Raijin, I've got word they've found us. The Fairy Tail guild." The man studdered, worried on what the said women would come up with next. Raijin hissed in annoyance once again. "Those damn fairies decide to interfere our plans at the wrong time?!" She paused then continued. "Stay here and watch the child, make sure she doesn't move an inch. I'll take care of them myself if I have to!" The man nodded back right away. and when she turned her cold gaze away from him he sighed in reliefe greatfull to still be standing there alive.

Right when she slamed the door shut her comrade glared at Kira which didn't fase her one bit, in fact it made her want to laugh at how the man tried to stand tall trying to be all tough. "Alright kid you heard what she said one move and your close to death." Kira rolled her eyes, she was already close to death in the first place.

* * *

**A few hours ago:**

Team Natsu, Jellal, and the dragon slayers decided to look for anything in hopes to get Kira, Lucy, and Jason back safely. Levy also came along to help.

Natsu looked around in his house. He was in such a hurry to save Lucy he didn't have time for anything. Heck, he didn't have the mood to even start his pointless brawls with Gray or anyone. He entered Lucy's and his bedroom, and what distracted him was the sight of a huge red drawing, some type of a symbol. Natsu thought hard on what the symbol meant, or if he even came across to seeing it once before. Natsu shook it off, maybe he can get Levy to help out. "Hey guys come check this out!" He hollered.

Everyone entered the room realizing the huge red symbol drawn on the wall. "What do you think it means?" Jellal asked frowning. He led his focus towards Levy hoping she could answer back something, anything to get his daughter back. Levy examined it and then left the room. She appeared back a few minuates later with a large book. it took her a few seconds until she replied back. "Well, it's a symbol of an ancient dark guild. And it seems they are wanting attention. It's if they wanted us to go find them." she answered back warningly. Worry hinted in her voice. Erza pressed her palm gently on her shoulder giving her reasurence. Although, Erza wouldn't disagree that this situation was getting a bit out of hand, it was just uneasy for her to have the possibility of losing Kira.

"It's alright Levy don't worry about us, just please, can you find out where the guild is located?" Erza asked. Levy nodded and turned her focus back towards the book."Hmm, I found it!" She shouted, a bit of excitement showing throughout her features, or maybe it's most likely for hope. Once she found the location team Natsu left Magnolia right away. And that's how they ended up attcking the dark guild.

* * *

Kira was pleased to know that her nakama was here, close. She admits that she misses the guild already. The brawls, the smell of strong booze, and the amount of noise you would hear. But the most she missed, was her parents. All she wanted to do was relax at the guild or even at there small makeshift house having her parents close, by her side everyday. But to her discomfort she was here chained up once again with some mage watching her like she was some type of monster trying to esacpe and destroy the universe. She just wished she could regain her power she recently discovered not so long ago. All Kira could do now is wait and have faith in her nakama.

* * *

**a/n:**

**Well, that's the end for this chapter. Sorry, this is a bit short. (again ._.) I sure hope you enjoyed though. Also, I promise you'll get some jerza fluff and such very soon after this arc. Thanks for the reviews, faves, and followers. Anyways, until next time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait Life gets in the way and yes, It's been far too long, the last update was before spring break and now it's summer so I apologize for that long wait. I also been losing plot; but now I'm back and moving on. So, for that I'll try to make this chapter longer and put some fluff in there- cause I'm missing some cute Jerza fluff(might add other fluff like Rowen cause who doesn't love them). Anyways, enough with my blabbering, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

In a mysterious room shows a man sitting in his chair feeling rather proud of himself. He chuckled darkly. "At last my plans come alive, we'll only have to get rid of these damn fairies and finish what we started with." He murmured. He allowed himself to relax slouching in the chair. Suddenly the doors barge open wide, causing the door to slam hard against the wall. The man slightly flinched. He sighed rather annoyed by the disturbance. He gazed at the women that stood across from him. Her face was cold. "Oh it's only you, Raijin what is it now?" He asked in a less enthusiastic way. "Master, don't you think it's a bit early for the attack, you're literally just sitting here doing nothing!" She hollered venomously.

"I thought you'd kill the girl and the other two by now. although you're right, it is a bit early. I changed the attack to come early. that way those little fairies will desperately come save their weak little fairies; only to find them lifeless. Then we'll get what we've been wanting since the beginning." he stated with a wicked smile. Raijin crossed her arms and nodded approvingly with a dark grin. "Yes master, i'll finish the them off." She bowed to her master and left the room hurrying her pace so she can finish her task. "Soon we'll get our freedom." She murmured to herself.

Team Natsu and the others that came to help bring back Lucy, Kira, and Jason are currently in combat with the dark mages ( They were in a low class level, so it wasn't to hard to get rid of them; there was just too much of them entering from different halls.) "I have a feeling their trying to distract us with these damn mages." Natsu complained with a lot of annoyance. Erza faced Natsu nodding in agreement. "Alright, we'll split up. Wendy, Romeo. Both of you stay here and fight them off here. Gray, and Juvia . You'll both stay here as well." The ones called out responded back to her continuing to fight the mages off." Everyone else split up and fight the rest, I'm sure their roaming all over the place; Be careful you might run into someone that possess a huge amount of magic." They went their own as they were told and headed down different halls to fight them off.

* * *

Erza approached down a hall with Jellal close by her. She didn't mind of course, she loved to have him by her side at all times; through good and bad. Not long after, they fought off mage, after mage that got in their way and did it rather efficiently. Soon they eventually reach to an end of the hall. "Well, I don't sense any powerful magic here." Jellal stated. Erza stood silently in thought then answered back. "Yes, I just hope everyone is safe." Erza frowned facing towards the ground. Jellal knew she was worried for her comrades, and Kira as well and it hurt him to see her like this. He felt the same way as her, although he knew this would take some time. both him and Erza just wanted to end this and have Kira and everyone back safe at the guild, sometimes they had their moments when they wished everything was easy and peaceful; even if they were wizards fighting evil. Jellal came up to Erza wrapping his arms around her frame kissing her forehead and growing a smile. Erza moved closer to Jellal and crossed her arms around his neck her eyes shining into his trying to read him. That moment left them at ease wishing they could stay like that forever. They both were communicating by eye contact, they always found it less complicated than speaking. Jellal kissed her again passionately on the lips and sighed. It was more of a goodbye for now and be safe; and then he finally spoke. "I'm going to look for Kira and get her out of this mess, go back to Wendy and the rest." Erza hated to leave him but she knew they needed to get moving, she never wanted to admit it but staying with him took more time away. Erza nodded then looked up reaching her palm out and placing it on his face where part of his drawing was. "Okay, just stay safe." she responded.

They finally left the hall and found more halls like the one they were just in. Both faced each other and said another goodbye. "I want you to stay safe as well. I'll be back with Kira, that I promise." Erza stood facing him for a few minutes then retreated going back to the main entrance. Jellal watched Erza move her way down to the hall until her figure left his sight, hating for her to leave his side already. He finally made a move down another hall ready for anything to jump at him. He made it down the hall further and sensed huge amount of magic energy. "where are you?" He whispered but loud enough to let the person with the source of magic to know his presence. "Show yourself!" seconds later a man that possessed the dark magic appears right in front of him laughing darkly at him. "Why hello there, I'm guessing you're one of the fairies. Am I right?" He asked as if he was very interested. Jellal didn't respond and just launched at him using meteor, he attacked the man with his fist. the problem was he couldn't use his speed to roam freely in the air since the hall was too narrow. Jellal thought quick casting heavenly beams. The dark mage lost his stance but his body showed no harm. The man chuckled and made a new stance. "Now it's my turn blue."

* * *

At the main entrance Erza and the others finished off what seem to be the last of the mages in the general area." Did we finish them off here?" Romeo asked. "Mm.." Wendy answered back. "Well more are out there. Start splitting up again." Erza instructed. And once again the group went down different halls. Erza went separately. Wendy and Romeo left the main entrance together making their way to another hall. "Well you heard Erza let's fight some more." Gray took a grasp of Juvia's hand heading towards yet another hall. "O-okay Gray-sama!" she replied back joyfully.

As Wendy and Romeo made their way down the hall they fought more mages that were skilled just as much as the ones they fought at the main entrance. Soon they both got rid of the mages that were in the said hall and high fived each other on their achievement. "So what now?" Romeo took a few glances around the hall then waited for an answer from Wendy. "Well, I say we keep searching around for any dark mages." She stated bluntly. "Hey Wendy, I know it's not the best time to discuss this, but when do you think we should start telling everyone that were dating, I mean, their going to find out someday." Wendy blushed nervously sliding her foot around on the hall floor. Just imagining the reactions everyone will have if they found out they were dating." Well, you know how everyone is. It's just….They take it a bit too much. I know, it's right to tell them but-"

"Wendy, we will have to tell them sometime. Soon, it'll get obvious and we all don't stay young forever." Romeo interrupted. "You're right Romeo, our relationship of us dating should be known not a forever lasting lie. We'll tell them once this mess is over, I won't back down." Romeo smile and embraced her. "You know you're pretty cute when you start blushing and getting nervous." Wendy blushed again but chuckled. Wendy was certain that she wouldn't regret telling the guild soon.

* * *

like everyone else Natsu was in attacking mages. Natsu was getting rather frustrated. "Damn, Common' where's the real ones, these guys are too easy." Natsu ended the hall and found another one. But what stopped was a familiar scent -Make that two. His eyes widened. As he went down further the scent's were stronger. "It's Lucy and Jason's scent." He murmured to himself. "I'm almost there Lucy."

* * *

**And that's the end for this chapter. Reviews, favs, followers would be great. So, if you want (I'm not forcing you) Leave a review, I want to know what you think, it would make my day. So bye guys, until next time.**


End file.
